world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Broly
Broly is the fabled Legendary Super Saiyan, an extraordinary class of Saiyan that only appears once every thousand years bearing immense power. Born with an extraordinary power level of 10,000, Broly was stabbed by King Vegeta in his youth and left for dead alongside his father, Paragus, who feared that he would be a threat to the throne. But due to his extreme, latent power, Broly survived the assassination attempt and then the destruction of Planet Vegeta at Frieza's hands, escaping alongside his father and carrying a deep-seated hatred for another young saiyan named Kakarot, who had ruined the few moments of normal life he had with his incessant crying. Statistics *'Name': Broly *'Origin': Dragon Ball *'Gender': Male *'Age': 37 *'Birthday': Unknown *'Classification': Saiyan *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Height': *'Weight': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Relatives': Paragus (Father) *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Deceased *'Class': Apex *'Powers and Abilities': Ki Manipulation *'Weaknesses': Broly loves for fighting and brutality makes him beat down his opponents, but not quickly kill them unless they become too dangerous. Also arrogant and lacks proper judgmental skills. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Eraser Cannon *'Voice Actor': Bin Shimada Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-Continent level, possibly higher, Likely Planet level as a Super Saiyan 3 *'Speed': Sub-Relativistic, FLT as a Super Saiyan 3 *'Lifting Strength': Class T *'Striking Strength': Class YJ+, possibly higher, Likely Class XJ as a Super Saiyan 3 *'Durability': Multi-Continent level, possibly higher, Likely Planet level as a Super Saiyan 3 *'Stamina': Supernatural *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Hundreds of Kilometers to Planetary with Ki Blasts and Attacks *'Intelligence': High Average Appearance Personality History Power Main Skills and Equipment Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Broly's incredible power and abilities. Born with an extremely high power level of 10, 000, Broly is an extremely powerful monster of a Saiyan. *'Energy Shield': Broly can create a shimmering shield of energy around his body to protect himself from attacks, doing so in his childhood to survive the Supernova that destroyed Planet Vegeta. *'Eraser Cannon': Broly's signature attack, a powerful energy sphere that he charges up in a single hand and then swings at his opponent, causing an immense explosion on contact with his target. *'Omega Blaster': An immensely powerful attack that Broly charges up in his hand by firing more and more ki blasts into it, before throwing it at his target. *'Saiyan Blaster': Broly fires an immense green beam of energy from his mouth. *'Chest Blast': Broly rams his chest into his opponent creating an explosion. *'Blaster Meteor': Broly releases several energy blasts that attack multiple targets. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. While his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Broly will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Broly to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Broly is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Super Saiyan': The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious. His own Super Saiyan transformation is originally limited by Paragus' crown, restricting his power, but he eventually powers up enough to break through it and access his full power. As the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly accessed his unique, berserk transformation as a child when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. This first-class transformation increases his power drastically. Broly is also capable of achieving Super Saiyan 3, which is likely to be vastly stronger than an average Super Saiyan 3, and stronger than his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Saiyan Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Mutant Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Antagonist